Hamlet: Fire Emblem Style
by NinjaOverlord
Summary: Chapter Four Now Up! Because absolutely no one asked for it, Hamlet: Fire Emblem comes to you! Classic Shakespeare characters are replaced with familiar ones of the great game of Fire Emblem. Wacky and crazy idea, but mostly true to the story. Please R
1. Act 1 Scene 1

NinjaOverlord: Okay. This was my friend's idea, but his writing skills are so miserable he was incapable of doing it justice.

Kami-Elf: Hey! My writing is just fine!

NinjaOverlord: Sure, if you're a comatose rock.

Kami-Elf: -sobs- Wahhh!

Linku: -enters room and spots Kami- Are you messing with him again!

NinjaOverlord: -calmly- No, he just randomly decided to break down and cry.

Linku: ……okay then……-begins to poke Kami with bouken (a.k.a. wooden katana)-

NinjaOverlord: Just so you know, this takes place primarily in the Etrurian castle/capital which we shall call Elsinore. Read Hamlet for details. The current casting is thus:

Hamlet: Raven

Ghost: Pent

Gertrude: Louise

Claudius: Darin

Horatio: Lucius

Laertes: Lloyd

Polonius: Canas

Ophelia: Florina

Reynaldo: Legault

Gravedigger 1: Matthew

Gravedigger 2: Bartre

Yorick: Jaffar (deceased)

Voltimand: Marcus

Cornelius: Harken

Rosencrantz: Guy

Guildenstern: Dorcas

Osric: Lowen

A Priest: Renault

Marcellus: Isadora

Bernardo: Sain

Francisco: Kent

A Captain: Oswin

Fortinbras: Hector

NinjaOverlord: This is subject to revision. Also understand that the story line and characters in this have nothing to do with the actual Fire Emblem story or characters.

Linku: Hey, watch what happens when I poke him _here_!

Kami-Elf: WAAHHHH!

NinjaOverlord: ………right……..Yeah so, anyway, I don't own either Fire Emblem or Hamlet. If you take offense at the fact that I am attempting to translate such a great work of Shakespeare, understand that so do I. I am doing this under duress.

Linku: -stops poking-….?...

NinjaOverlord: That means against my will.

Linku: Oh. -resumes poking-

Kami Elf: Wahhh!

* * *

Act 1 Scene 1

Fog drifts past a platform set along the walls of Elsinore. A guard, Kent, stands watch. He hears approaching footsteps and turns to receive the stranger.

"Who's there?" asks the new arrival.

"Hold and give forth by name of the King!" Kent challenges.

"Long live the King!" comes the reply.

"Sain?"

"That's me."

Kent smiles.

"You arrive just on time for your shift," He says.

"It's just now twelve. Get to bed."

"I shall. The cold bites this night, and I am sick at heart."

"Has the watch been quiet?"

"Not even a mouse has stirred"

"Well, goodnight then. If you see Lucius and Isadora, the companions of my watch, tell them to hurry."

"I think I hear them" Kent listens. "Who goes?"

Lucius and Isadora approach. Lucius calls out.

"Friends to this land," he says.

"And vassals to the King," says Isadora.

Kent gives his farewell and departs, leaving the watch to the other three.

"Lucius, are you here too?" asks Sain.

"A piece of me, anyway," is the reply.

"Has the thing appeared this night, Sain?" asks Isadora.

"I have seen nothing," comes the answer.

"Lucius says that it is nothing but our fear and imagination, and will not believe of it, though we have seen it twice. So I asked him to join us in our watch, so we may determine the truth of its existence."

"I still say that it will not appear," says Lucius, in a scolding voice.

"Tell him of it, Sain, that he may know of which we have been so very frightened," Isadora declares.

"Well," begins Sain, "last night, near this time, when the clock rang one-"

Isadora cries, "look you, it comes again!" A vision of the past king Pent appears before them.

"Behold, it is the very image of the newly fallen King!" shouts Sain.

"You are a studied man, Lucius; speak to it!" pleads Isadora.

Dour-eyed with fear and awe, Lucius addresses the apparition.

"What are you, who comes at this late hour, in such clothing of battle that we did bury the late King in, and he were often seen to march in? By Elimine, speak!" At Lucius' voice, the ghost flows away through the fog.

"It flees!" cries Sain.

"Was it not like the King?" asks Isadora, her voice thick with amazement and fright.

"As you are like yourself," answers Lucius grimly. "Such was the clothing that the King did wear in his combat with Bern. Such was his expression when he did smite the men of that land in the mountains. It is most strange."

"Twice before has this vision come, and in the same manner did he depart," says Isadora. Sain nods in agreement.

"This is strangely related to the state of our newly-Kinged nation, though I see not how," says Lucius.

"Pray tell us, Lucius, how the nation fares, and of the strange occurrences of late," entreats Isadora, "Why do smiths and alchemists come from all lands to our halls, only to be shut away beneath the castle, where only arms and magic come out? Who can tell me, if you may not?"

"I may," says Lucius. "At least, this is what is whispered. Our last King, whose image we have seen, prideful to the extreme, as was the King of Bern. Thus did they clash, though over minor pieces of land thought not to be of importance before. He won, and did slay the King of Bern, whose son is thought to be making mighty preparations for war. So we do as well in response. So it seems significant that this image of His Majesty would appear. But here it is again!"

Indeed, the ghost appears before them once again.

"I'll challenge it, though Elimine may damn me!" cries Lucius. "Stay, illusion! If you are able, speak. If you know of any tidings of the future, which may aid our land, speak!"

Nearby, a cock crows, and the image begins to fade.

"Shall I strike it with my lance?" asks Sain.

"Yes, if it will not answer," replies Lucius.

Sain does, but the image has already gone.

"It is gone!" cries Isadora. "We do it wrong, to treat it so violently. If it is spiritual, our weapons will do nothing to it but make fools of us."

"It fled upon the cock's call," remarks Lucius. "I have heard such things, on the limitations of spirits; the morning is said to be death to them."

Sain nods. "I have heard such as well. Also, it is said that such things appear only at great need; to warn of approaching evil, tell secrets, or divulge the location of treasure troves." Isadora nods in agreement.

"That is so," says Lucius. "Tomorrow shall I make this known to the good prince Raven, that he may know of his father's recent doings. Perhaps he will know of what to do."

They agree, and stand the watch together.

End of Scene 1

* * *

NinjaOverlord: Alright, that was pretty good. Understand I am trying to dumb it down, but my own natural eloquence (I don't do it on purpose…) and Shakespeare's writing make it difficult.

Kami-Elf: Wait, eee-low-kwense?

Linku: It means he talks well.

Kami-Elf: Ah.

NinjaOverlord: Hey, you stopped whining!

Linku: Only because I stopped poking him. -flourishes bouken-

NinjaOverlord: …….uh-huh.

Kami-Elf: My turn! -hits Linku over head with a rock-

Linku: -falls unconscious- x-x

NinjaOverlord: -sweatdrop- um, I wouldn't want to be around when she wakes up.

Kami-Elf: -realizing what he has done- Oh, holy feces! runs away

NinjaOverlord:……yeah…….anyway, please review. I will keep updating regardless (no choice), but would appreciate you support.

Linku: groan……..


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

NinjaOverlord: Okay, so I'm here again to bring you the next scene of this tale. Expect me to update about once a week.

To all my reviewers, THANK YOU! It's nice to know that I can put something out in the universe and it will at least be noticed. And to Kami-Elf: IT'S MY EFFING STORY AND I'LL WRITE IT AS I SEE FIT!

Kami-Elf: I was just trying to be helpful….

NinjaOverlord: ONCE IS HELP! TWICE IS OKAY! THREE TIMES I'LL PUT UP WITH! BUT MORE THAN THAT IS JUST PLAIN ANNOYING! CUT IT OUT!

Kami-Elf: Yeah, yeah….-stoically ignores the rant and stares into space-

Linku: O.O…..scary……

NinjaOverlord: -breathing heavily-…okay….Again, please review. I own neither Fire Emblem nor Hamlet.

* * *

Act1 Scene 2

The King Darin, his Queen Louise, and Prince Raven enter the throne room of Elsinore, followed by Marcus and Harken, Lloyd and his father Canas, and various lords and attendants. All wear bright and cheerful colors but Raven, who is clad in black, the traditional mourning color. The King and Queen stand before their thrones as the young prince stands to the side, partly hidden in the shadow of the massive seats, and stares at the ground beneath him. The King begins to speak.

"Though the grief my dear brother's recent death still is strong for my new son Raven, and it would be best if all of Etruria could mourn with him; now, however, with the preparations of war made by our neighboring nation, is not the time to be caught in the throes of Grief. To aid in this endeavor I and my new Queen, my once sister-in-law, did hasten our wedding and mix funeral dirge with songs of marriage."

"Thus," he continues, "We have readied ourselves against this looming threat sooner than this conqueror-to-be, Hector, could have anticipated. Further, I am sending you, Harken and Marcus, to the warmonger's Uncle, who as of yet still rules Bern. As he is often ill and bed-ridden, he is as of yet ignorant of young Hector's actions; you are to inform him of his nephew doings and beseech his help in halting the dangerous plans. May St. Elimine protect you on your journey."

Harken and Marcus answer as one: "All duty and honor to you, our King."

They depart, and the King addresses Lloyd.

"What is it, young one, that you do desire to speak of?" he asks.

"Sire," Lloyd replies, "I ask to be allowed to return to Lycia. Though I came willingly for your coronation, I confess that now that it has been successfully completed my thoughts return again to that land."

"Do you have your father's consent?" inquires the King. "What says Canas?"

"My King," he answers, "though at first I was loathe to allow my only son to depart from me, he has convinced me to allow him to do so. I entreat you to grant him your permission."

The King smiles and says. "With my permission and blessing, you may go, Lloyd. Fare you well on your journey."

Lloyd and his father leave, and the King now turns to Raven, saying, "But now, my nephew and recent son-"

"More than kin, though less than kind," mutters Raven as he steps from the shadows beneath the throne.

"How is it that the clouds of grief still haunt you?" continues the King.

"Not so my Lord," replies Raven. "My sky of my mind is clear."

"Good Raven," says the Queen, "cast of the colors of mourning you wear, and look down to the earth, as if towards your father's grave, no more. You know that all that lives must die, following the natural order to eternity."

"Yes, madam," says Raven. "it is natural and common."

"If it is, why then do you hold to this death so particularly?"

"Mother, it is not alone my shadowy cloak, nor my clothes of black, nor my down-turned gaze, nor my darkened expression that make up the resemblance of grief, but all these together. These are the only actions I can take to show the world the workings of my heart."

"It speaks well of you, Raven," the king says, "to go so long in such a manner. But, you know, your father lost his father, and his lost his father, and so on to the origins of Man. All of them served the required time of sorrow, and more perhaps, but none did allow it to extend to the point of foolishness. Such is unmanly grief, my Prince. Further, it is an offense against heaven, to declare such defiance to its wishes. Though you do desire to return to your school in Ostia, it is my wish that you remain here, with your mother and new King, under their eye and in their comfort."

"I pray thee, Raven," says the Queen, "to remain with us and not return to Ostia."

Raven looks upon his mother and new father for a moment, and then, to his mother, says, "I shall in all things do my best to obey you, madam."

"Why," says the King, beaming at Raven, "that is a loving and fair reply. Come away now, my Queen, let us leave the young Prince to rejoice in his decision."

They leave, followed by the rest save for Raven, who remains next to the thrones until all have departed, and then begins to pace among the columns ranging throughout the room.

"Oh, that my skin would melt," he says despairingly, "and leave me as a puddle on the ground, free of all cares and worries! I wish that St. Elimine and the heavens had not set themselves against suicide. How flat and plain all the world seems now. Not two months dead is the King, who is so greater than the one who holds the crown now, as a bonfire is to a spark! Hardly a month, and yet my mother marries again, and to my father's brother, no less! My uncle, who is no more my father than I am to Roland. But hold, my tongue, I must not speak out so."

Lucius, Isadora, and Sain enter, and stand before Raven.

"Hail to your Lordship!" say Lucius, and bows with Sain and Isadora.

"I am glad to see you well, Lucius," says Raven.

"The same from me, my lord, to you," Lucius replies.

"Why have you come from the Ostian university?"

"I came to see your father's funeral."

Raven's expression darkens. "Do not mock me. You came more likely for my mother's wedding."

Lucius's face colors. "Indeed, sir, it followed soon after."

"Thrift, thrift, Lucius! The meats of the funeral were the same that graced the tables of the wedding. Oh that I had never seen that day! My father, I think I see my father."

The others jump.

"Where my lord?" asks Lucius anxiously.

"In my mind's eye."

"I saw him once. He was a goodly King."

Raven smiles. "That he was, truly."

Lucius glances nervously at Sain and Isadora, then looks to Raven. "I think I saw him yesternight."

Raven blinks and stares blankly at them. "Saw? Who?"

Horatio gulps and says, "My lord, the King your father."

"The King! My father!" Raven cries incredulously. "Explain this strange thing to me!"

"Two nights ago, Isadora and Sain saw, during the middle of their watch, a figure appear before them, dressed as your father was upon his burial. It did approach them, and when they did not speak –the fear was too great– it did vanish. They told me this, in utter secrecy, and did beseech them to join them in their watch the next night. This I did, and saw the same apparition appear."

"Where was this?" asks Raven.

"Upon the platform where we watched, my lord," replies Isadora.

"Did you not speak to it?"

"I did, my lord," answers Lucius, "but it did not answer. Once it looked as though it would speak, but then the cock did crow, and the vision fled."

"This is very strange."

"As I live, my lord, it is true. We did think it to be our duty to tell you of it."

"Indeed, Indeed. Do you have the watch again tonight?"

Isadora and Sain both answer: "Yea, my lord."

"He was dressed as my father was upon his burial?"

"Yea, my lord."

"What was his expression?"

"Sorrowed, I think, my lord; and most pale," replies Lucius.

"It fixed its eyes upon you?"

"Yes, my lord; it was most frightening."

"How long did it stay?"

"About a minute and a half, my lord."

"Nay, longer, longer!" claims Sain.

"Not when I was there," says Lucius, raising an eyebrow at Sain, whose face darkens.

Raven thinks for a moment, and, reaching a decision, declares: "I will watch with you tonight. Perhaps it will walk again."

"I expect it will," says Lucius, and shivers with dread expectation.

"If it assumes the shape of my father, I shall speak to it. Fare you well."

"Our duty to your honor," answer the others, bowing.

"And mine to you."

All but Raven exit.

"My father! What do you desire, that you should wander the earth after your death? All is not well. Still, my soul, and calm, until the hour which I may see him."

* * *

NinjaOverlord:…..wow….that's hard……

Linku: What?

NinjaOverlord: To try and keep the magnificence of the original writing while making it clear enough to be understood easily….it takes a lot out of you….

Kaimi-Elf: Oh, grow up.

Linku: -growling- Be nice!

Kami-Elf: Uh…..Sorry?

Linku: -glare-

NinjaOverlord: Anyway, I made a mistake in the first chapter. It was actually Sain who stays and Kent who goes. I fixed it though.

Linku: By the way, what in the name of all that's holy is a "dirge"?

NinjaOverlord: It's a slow, sad, song about death that is usually played at funerals.

Linku:….Oh.

Kami-Elf: Kinda ironic that you used the word "holy" –sniggers–

Linku: Grrr… -whacks Kami with bouken-

Kami-Elf: x-x –falls unconscious–

NinjaOverlord: By the way, the Marques (pronounced mar-key) system is only in Lycia because it's a confederation of loose, small sovereignties that work together (a Marques is a regional ruler much like a governor).

Linku:…what's your point?

NinjaOverlord: My point is….-turns to Kami- THIS! -begins to kick Kami severely- YOU! ARE! WRONG! AND! I! AM! RIGHT!

Linku: O.O….again, scary….


	3. Act 1 Scenes 3 and 4

NinjaOverlord: Hi and welcome back. This chapter will include scenes three and four, because they're so very short when you translate them!

Kami-Elf: Maybe your writing just sucks…

NinjaOverlord: -raises eyebrow- You want a repeat of our last confrontation?

Kami-Elf: -sweat drop- N-no! Anything but that! Please!

NinjaOverlord: -grins- I love my job.

Linku: he doesn't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Act 1 Scene 3

* * *

In a room in Canas' house…

Lloyd and Florina enter.

"I am packed and ready for my journey, sister," says Lloyd. "While I am gone, please write to me."

"Do you doubt me?" she asks playfully.

Ignoring her joust, Lloyd continues, "For Raven, and the matter of his affection, tread carefully. He is at the age of youth in which such things are temporary only; no more."

"No more?" asks Florina, all signs of playfulness gone.

Smiling gently at her, Lloyd answers, "Perhaps he loves you now, but, even if that were to remain so, his will is not his own." His smile fades. "As Prince, he is bound to his duty to Etruria. Do not place yourself in a position of dependence or submission, or you may find yourself with great heartache."

Florina bows her head meekly and replies, "I shall keep your words close in my mind…and my heart. But, my brother, be sure to hold yourself to your own advice and not allow your own affections go too far."

Lloyd smiles. "I shall try." He looks to the door. "Ah, here comes our father."

Canas enters.

"For shame, Lloyd, to wait so long," he says. "Your convoy awaits you with great expectation." He lays a hand upon Lloyd's head. "Go with my blessing. Have great care during your stay in Lycia, and return safely to us."

"Farewell, Father, and you as well, Sister. Remember what I said. I humbly take my leave."

He leaves.

"What is it he said to you, Florina?" asks Canas.

"Matters concerning the Lord Raven, Father."

His brow furrows. "It is told to me that recently he has given private time to you, and you have been most free with your own time. Is this so? If it is, you must take great care. What is between you two? Answer truthfully."

"He has, my lord, lately made many mentions of his affections toward me."

"Ha! Affections. You speak like a girl of thirteen. Do you truly think his professions to be true?."

"My lord, I do not know what I should think."

"I shall tell you. Treat all his revelations of love as if they are likely to be false. Inspect each as carefully as you can, to be sure of their legitimacy. And above all do not admit such love to him, or else he shall have a hold on you."

For the second time in nearly as many minutes, Florina bows her head meekly.

"I shall obey, my lord."

* * *

Scene 4

* * *

On the ramparts behind the castle walls…

Raven, Isadora, and Lucius appear through the mist.

"The air bites harshly," comments Raven, "it is very cold."

"Indeed, my lord," replies Lucius.

"What hour is it now?"

"I think it is just of twelve."

"No, it has struck," says Isadora.

"Indeed? I did not hear it," says Lucius. "It is near the hour, then, that the spirit does walk." A chorus of trumpets sounds from within the castle, causing Lucius to frown in puzzlement. "What means this, my lord?"

Sneering, Raven makes his reply. "The king does revel, and make merry with the members of the Court, gloating the triumph of his new Queen and Kingdom."

"Is it custom?"

"Yea, though to me, even as a native, it seems to be one which would raise our honor to ignore rather than obey it. It would appear that men, being full of one virtue, are then filled with a vileness to even it out. Thus all men are, in some measure, the same."

Lucius suddenly gives out a shout. "Look my lord! It comes!"

The Ghost emerges from the mist.

"St. Elimine defend us!" cries Raven. "Be you good or evil, your shape is so questionable that I must speak to you. I'll call you Pent, King, father; Oh, answer me! Why does your form come from its placement in death, whether from Heaven or Hell? What do seek from us? Speak!

The Ghost beckons to Raven.

"It gestures for you to go with it," whispers Lucius. "and impart you of its desire, alone."

"Look," whispers Isadora. "It does wave to a secluded spot in the forest. But do not go with it."

"No, by no means," agrees Lucius.

"It will not speak," says Raven aloud, "then I shall go to it."

"Not so my lord!" cries Lucius, and he and Isadora attempt to restrain the Prince.

"It beckons me still- Go on; I'll follow you."

"My lord, you shall not go!" shouts Isadora.

"Hold off your hands!"

In desperation, Raven draws his sword, and forces back the others. The Ghost begins to glide towards the forest. Raven leaps from the walls to follow, and lands unhurt.

"He becomes desperate with imagination," says Lucius.

"Let us follow", says Isadora.

"To what purpose? What would we learn?"

"Something is rotten in Etruria"

"Heaven shall direct it."

"Nay, let us follow him"

* * *

NinjaOverlord: Cliffhanger! Ha!

Linku: But…But…

Kami-Elf: You arse!

NinjaOverlord: Now, now; don't strain yourself with big words.

Kami-Elf: ….grr….

NinjaOverlord: Update soon. Please review.


	4. Act 1 Scene 5

NinjaOverlord: -cackling- Haha!n.n At last, act 1 is done! Bwahahahaaaaaa!

Kami-Elf: Yeah, now only four more to go…

NinjaOverlord: -stops laughing- ……..Oh yeah…….

Kami-Elf: -staring incredulously- …Did you actually forget?

NinjaOverlord: -realizing with horror how much work is left- Aaaaaa……noooooooo…. blagghh….-collapses-

Kami-Elf: -looking nonplussed at him writhing on the floor- ….It would appear that too much Shakespeare is hazardous to one's health.

Linku: ….Obviously.

Kami-Elf: We own neither Hamlet or FireEmblem. Please review.

* * *

Act1 Scene 5

* * *

In the forest surrounding Elsinore…

"Where will you lead me?" asks Raven. "Speak; I'll go no further."

"Listen," answers the Ghost. Raven nods.

"My time is almost up, where I must return to the tormenting flames that await me."

"Poor ghost!" cries Raven.

"Do not pity me, but listen well."

Raven nods again.

"I am the spirit of your father; doomed to walk each night for a time and confined to the fires by day, until the crimes done in my life burned away. But I am forbidden to speak of what awaits after this world, though there are such things that would freeze your blood to hear of…Oh, the torment that awaits me! If you ever did love your father, avenge his foul and most unnatural murder."

"Murder!"

The Ghost nods.

"Murder most foul."

"Tell me of it, quickly, that I may rush to my revenge!"

"I find you most suitable. Heed me: the whole of Etruria is told that I died by bite of a poisonous serpent; know that the serpent who ended your father's life now wears his crown."

"My uncle!"

"Yea, that wicked beast, who used his wit and wealth to seduce your mother not a week after your father's death, and married her not two months after his burial! But, oh, the morning comes nearer; I must hurry."

The sky begins to lighten in the east.

"On the day of my death, I lay sleeping in the garden, as is my habit. Then did my brother enter, and pour a foul poison into my ear, which was upturned as I lay on my side. The poison did its evil work, and did fill my blood, and I died. Thus, all I ever was, or could ever be, was ripped from me by my treacherous brother's hand. Oh, Raven, avenge me!"

The sky turns gray as the sun nears its appearance.

" But, however you do pursue this act, do not allow your actions to harm your, mother, though you may have considerable anger toward her. Her punishment is for the Divine to set. And also, remain pure in all throughout all you do, lest your own soul be placed in jeopardy for the sake of your father's."

The horizon turns a bright gold as the sun's first rays pierce the sky.

"Farewell, Raven, Farewell! Remember me!"

The Ghost vanishes with the entrance of the sun.

Raven stares at the spot where the Ghost last stood, thoughts firing rapidly through his dazed mind.

"Oh, my body, still yourself, and bear me up. Remember you? Yea, you poor ghost, I'll wipe away all trivial thoughts and memories from me, and place in my mind only what will advance this further. Oh, you tainted woman! Oh, cruel villain; you may smile, but I know you for what you are!"

Raven draws his sword and lays it on his palm.

"Remember you?" In one smooth stroke, he draws blood from his hand. "I have sworn it."

The voices of Lucius and Isadora come from the direction of the castle.

"My lord, my lord!"

"My lord Raven!"

Raven turns toward their approaching shapes. "So be it!" he says to himself.

Lucius' and Isadora's shapes sharpen and focus through the fog.

"How is it, my lord?" ask Isadora.

"What news, my lord?" asks Lucius.

"O, wonderful!" Raven replies.

"Tell us, good my lord," entreats Lucius.

"Nay, you will reveal it."

"By St. Elimine, not I."

"Nor I, my lord," Isadora adds hastily.

"There is a villain loose in Etruria"

"My lord," says Lucius with a smile, "we need no ghost to tell us this. 'Tis the nature of nations to have knaves and criminals within it."

Raven grins. "That is true, very true. And so, without any more fuss, let us shake hands and part, Each of us as his business and desire would point. For all men have business and desire, such as it is. And for myself… look you, I'll go pray."

He says all of this in one breath.

Lucius and Isadora stare at Raven in confusion.

"My lord, these are wild and whirling words," says Lucius slowly.

"I am sorry they offend you. Yea, very sorry, by St. Elimine."

"There's no offence my lord."

"Yes, by Roland, there is, Lucius, and much offence too. Having to do with this spirit, here; it is an honest ghost, let me tell you that. As for your desire to know what has occurred between us, master it. And now, my friends, give me one request."

"What is my lord?" asks Lucius warily, eyeing the bloody sword in Raven's hand. "We will."

"Never speak of what you have seen tonight with others."

Without hesitation, the others answer as one: "My lord, we will not speak."

"Nay, swear it."

"In the name of heaven and Elimine, I do swear," says Lucius. Isadora echoes him.

Raven holds up the weapon gripped in his hand. "Upon my sword."

Lucius and Isadora look at him in puzzlement.

"We have sworn already, my lord," says Isadora.

"Upon my sword."

The voice of the ghost issues forth from the ground: "SWEAR!"

Looking down fearfully, Lucius says, "Propose the oath, my lord."

"Never to speak of this that you have seen; swear by my sword."

"SWEAR!" cries the ghost again.

"Swear by my sword."

"SWEAR!"

Lucius and Isadora gaze wildly around the forest floor. "Oh, heaven, this is most strange!" cries Lucius.

"Therefore greet it as a stranger; there is more in heaven and earth than is dreamt of in your studies. But here now, in the future, if I should behave oddly or in wild manner, do not be afraid or interfere. Trust in me, and swear.

"SWEAR!"

With great foreboding, they do.

"Rest, rest, disturbed spirit. So gentlemen, let us return together."

* * *

END OF ACT 1

* * *

NinjaOverlord: …At last…

Kami-Elf: Yeah, only four-fifths left…

NinjaOverlord: -shouting- SILENCE! QUIET YOURSELF MORTAL, LEST YOU SUMMON THE WRATH OF THOSE WHOSE POWER IS BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION!

Kami-Elf: -eyebrow raised- You get eloquent when you're angry.

NinjaOverlord: That's it….Hey, Linku!

Linku: Ayup?

NinjaOverlord: -pointing and grinning evilly at Kami- He says that skirt makes you look fat.

Linku: -staring at Kami-…is that so?...

Kami-Elf: Ah…um….

Linku: I shall take that as a yes. -the lights go out, and screams of "ultimate suffering" issue forth.-

NinjaOverlord: You were warned…

Kami-Elf: NOOOOOOOOOO! -the lights come back on and he is gone-

Linku: -brushing her hands in a satisfied manner- That was fun.

NinjaOverlord: I bet. Any way, please review; this is a LOT of work, and the only encouragement I get is from you all. Update soon.


End file.
